Love me, Love me
by Aria-Mae
Summary: Sam and Dylan flashback of marriage and what happens when Sam joins army


"Come on!" Sam shouted to her husband who stood on the shore. It was a cold but sunny afternoon as she stood in the sea. Her cheeks were rosy from the gale and her face was almost the same colour as the bright red vest top she was wearing. The sea was calm and gently lapping the sandy shore where Dylan stood. However it was forecasted for heavy rain storms later. Yet for the time being he watched her with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe that she had dragged him to the beach in the middle of November. She was dressed in summery clothing yet it was suppose to snow next week. Only his Samantha would do such a thing.

She was crazy, he though as she splashed about in the waves. He laughed at the grin on her face; he could tell she was cold. Yet she stayed in the water. Apart from her rosy red cheeks Dylan gazed at his wife and realised how naturally stunning she was. Her long light brown hair was untied and as the wind moved wildly it removed Sam's hair from where it had been placed behind her sunglasses which were perched on the top of her head. This made it hard for Sam to see Dylan. Yet she knew he was smiling.

She beckoned him. He was quite happy standing on the sandy shore. Admiring her, he couldn't believe that they were here together; after everything.

"Nine months earlier"

'Dylan! I can't take it anymore! I thought I could; but I can't.' her voice cracked and tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

'Samantha, Sam don't leave me' Dylan whimpered after her.

However he was too late, she was already gone.

"Come on!" she shouts again. "Are you scared?" she called teasingly. "Come on, they're only tiny little waves Dylan!"

"I am not scared." Dylan retorted. As he stood on the beach, arms folded like a child in a sulk. Dylan had to be one of the only people Sam knew who didn't love the sea.

She laughed. "You are." She waded out of the sea towards him, kicking up bits of water with her feet, her smile firmly in place which resembled the Cheshire cat. "Come on! Stop being such a big baby Dylan!" she taunted like a small child, knowing that this would get to Dylan.

He gave in. Dylan allowed himself to be dragged down towards the shore. The sharp wind pierced through him like a dagger. He then stopped abruptly and tugged at her hands. Pulling her against his body and tenderly tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before gently capturing her lips with his. He broke the kiss. Tighten the grip on her hand and sprinted towards the icy blue water. Sam laughed as they crashed into the waves; together.

Six months earlier

Dear Dylan,

I don't know what to say really, I'm off living my dream. You were the one always wanting to run your own medical practice. That wasn't my dream. Being an army medic was always my dream. I think deep down inside we both knew that my heart always belonged to army medicine. I'm sorry. Love you, hopefully you can forgive me and see you soon, if you want to see me.

Sam

That was the first time in three months he had received a letter from her. He hadn't heard from her since the day she had walked out of their apartment with all of her belongings. She had joined the army. She wanted to be where all the action was. She was a risk taker. Not like Dylan at all. But he loved her. The thought of her being out in Afghanistan frightened him.

Sam unlike Dylan was an outgoing, tough and stubborn young lady with a witty sense of humour; meanwhile Dylan may have been stubborn but he possessed a sarcastic tone which only his wife could fight back with her wit. Dylan was like marmite, you either loved him or hated him. This made the two a very unlikely couple, as they were so different. Yet it was their difference that brought them together. However Dylan sometimes wished that Samantha would think before jumping into dangerous situations.

They splashed water at each other. Their water fight continued half heartedly for a few more moments before Sam stopped and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and gazed into his bright blue eyes. He ran his hand through her now damp hair. He was too caught up in the moment to realise what his wife was up to. In a matter of second they were both back sitting on the ocean floor. This got them both thoroughly soaked. Samantha sat up so her head was now above water and spat out a mouthful of salt water, aiming it in Dylan's direction. Grinning at her husbands shocked expression; as he realised what she had done.

He stood up, pulling her up with him. The pair waddled out of the freezing cold sea and went to stand on the shore. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. It was like no time had pasted and the last nine months hadn't even existed. It was as if Sam had never left him. He pressed a kiss to her temple gently. He breathed in her scent. The smell of stale salt mingling with her perfume, yet the Samantha smell still remained; Dylan sighed in happiness, as he knew nothing could ruin this moment between them.

However he knew it was getting late, as the sun began to set in the sky they had been their for hours and they both had work tomorrow. As much as he didn't want to ruin the moment he had to. So he nudged her gently a few moments later and signalled for her to follow him off the beach and to the car. But before they moved his lips grazed her cheek gently one last time, as they both took in the day. It had been one of the best days they had enjoyed together in a long time. They began to walk up the beach together, their hands forever entwined. The rock hard pebbles crunched under their feet as they started the walk back towards the car and away from the sea. Sam hopped on to Dylan's back and laced her fingers around his neck as he grabbed her ankles and slowly carried her back to the car. She gently dozed on his shoulder.

Waking up in the apartment, next to Dylan; was not what Samantha Nicholls had expected. She rolled over so she was facing Dylan in the large double bed and gazed at his sleeping form. She could believe that she was leaving him again, but she promised herself that this would be the last. She got out of bed quickly and scribbled a note. Collected all of her belonging and like many times before left the flat and went to work.

Dylan woke with a smile on his face as he remembered yesterday's events. He stretched and reached across Samantha to the other side of the bed. That was until he realised that where her sleeping form had been was empty. He got out of bed and looked around the apartment for her. But he couldn't find her. It wasn't until Dylan walked back into the bed room and seen the scribbled note on the table that realisation hit him. She was gone.

Five months later

Dylan sat outside at a café table in the busy market square. It was a warm spring day, in the middle of April and the sun was shinnying bright within the clouds, it was busy as people rushed about the stalls trying to find the best bargain. Yet Dylan sat; he took in the world around him without a worry in the world. This was their place. He remembered the lazy Sunday mornings where they would come down here, have their midday breakfast and browse the stalls, before taking Dervla out for their late afternoon turn evening stroll along the river side. He sat at their table clutching the letter in his hand. As he sat listening to the music the band played on the corner opposite. He slowly sipped his coffee waiting. Waiting until she appeared.

Sam carefully walked across the market square. Attempting to hide from Dylan, like a child playing hide and seek or a tiger ready to pounce of their prey. He was sat at their table, she could see him. She slowly creped up behind him and clasped her hands over his eyes and let out a childish giggle because she had caught him off guard. However this gave her away and caused Dylan chuckled and turned around to embrace his wonderful wife.

"What would you have done if that hadn't off been me?" Dylan laughed as he took in his wife's appearance. She was absolutely stunning, reminding him of the first time he had met Samantha outside of work in her student attire; how he laughed at the memory with joy, to think that young discombobulated student was now his ever so stunning wife, it overwhelmed him.

"Well I knew it was you, so what does it matter?" Sam retorted teasingly she had missed bickering with her husband

"Remember when…." Dylan chuckled

"Don't remind me, it only happened once" Sam laughed with embarrassment.

They both chuckled remembering the time when Sam had accidentally mistaken an elderly man for Dylan. But that was another story completely and for another time.

For now they crossed the market square together like many times before, hand in hand; but this time he knew that their hands were going to be forever entwined. His wonderful wife had given up her dream to be with him. Because she had realised being with him was her dream. Dylan read the letter in his hand silently.

Dear Dylan

You never know how hard it is to leave someone you love until you leave them. The hardest thing I ever did was leave you and I never want to do it again. See you soon.

Love

Your Samantha


End file.
